the princess and the dragon
by bretnorris0
Summary: ( fem Natsu fixed my keyboard so spelling should be better also looking for a beta and a co writer if you will) Natsu x Weiss... Weiss convinces Natsu to become her Maid 3 Natsu and Weiss from childhood friends . to lovers. this is there story. other crossovers like DRAGON BALL Z there will be other romances such as Yang x Blake and Ruby X Neo . huge change in story .


_**looking for someone to add on to the story! and fix my grammar and stuff!**_

N.D x W.S

a tree carved by something hot and sharp . Weiss ...she and Natsu only been dating for a mouth but.

they want this to work...she need this to work.

Weiss remembers the they day they met as kids. the day Natsu would sneak into Weiss's room at night and flying around atlas on nimbus.

the day Natsu got hurt...she seen her start the z fighters and made all kinds of new friends but... she never forgot her..

so Natsu and Weiss brew up a plan. to convince Weiss needs a maid to take to her with beacon... Natsu hated the plan at first but she did it for her little snowflake .

Natsu was staring Weiss's father in the face. her in a made outfit (similar to tohru's ). her long pink hair was very shiny and she had a very sweet and smelled very nice ( do to Weiss) her scarf was around her neck still. yellow eyes...

he was starting at them... she didn't like him. his LUV is way too high for him to anywhere kind and he was willing to hurt people from what Weiss told her.

"so I see your part of the fairy tail Guild . " he said looking at her reading her application. Natsu stood up straight

"yes sir. I did " she said trying to not make a joke about how he looks like the lorax.

"hmmm I will allow you to keep and eye on Weiss. who knows what will be at that school . they even allow fanuses . " he said angry. so was Natsu form what he said. Weiss is still to this day...careful if you will around them but she would never say anything like this . he looked at her . his face was mad about something .

" here something you should understand. I hate your guild .I hate huntresses and huntsmen. Im only allowing Weiss to got there to see how useless and pathetic they really are. so don't try to convince her to stay at that dam school and if you do your fired understand me?" he said and Natsu was sweating all over her forehead because he stood up and got near her face.

"yes sir" she said and he sat down sighing as he rubs his nose.

"fine ill hire you as her maid , but how much you get paid is up to her . now you can leave and get ready for next week" he said as he turns his paper Natsu left. she sighed and hated how she has to wear this outfit cause she could get in trouble with the "boss" as Natsu would put it. she knew Weiss was going shopping with somebody guards so Natsu went outside to the lawn of the mansion and smiled

"OH NIMBUS" she said as she ran out the yard and hopped over a fence landing on the Goldin cloud in mid air and landing on it. the could zipped into the sky and made her way to vale. the could was going extremely fast. it takes about 2 days by train and 3 hours by ships " transport ships" for nimbus it takes about 20 mins she made her way to her favorite fishing spot .

she was eating about 14 different type of fish that has been caught by Natsu. she could hear someone walk behind her. she turned around and was stunned.

it was Weiss who was in a sparkly dress and had a purse. she was blushing and was very shy. ...to Natsu she was drop dead ….pretty...cute...sexy

"oh yo-your already e-ea-eating" she said stuttering . she tried to walk away but Natsu stopped her by running up behind her and hugging her . ( btw Natsu and Weiss are the same height and Natsu breast is a little bigger than yang ) . "awww Weiss your soooooo cute" she said as she starts hugging Weiss. Weiss could feel her warm skin ..her soft chest oh her back and her war, soft hands or her stomach and shoulders . Natsu then did the one thing that she's hates the most...

she licked Weiss on the cheek.

Natsu explained to Weiss to dragons and dragon slayers it's a way of saying I love you but Weiss hated it. she hated it to her it was so gross.

"NATSU what did I say ABOUT NOT doing that" Weiss said as she felt the now cool air hitting her cheek. Natsu got off and sighed and looked down in shame

"don't do it."

"then why do you keep doing it?" she said leaving Natsu to do a cute little pout. she sighed and told Weiss the truth

"its um part of dragon customs to lick people they see as potential mates " she said blushing a bit thinking about her and Weiss going that far.

Natsu and Weiss agreed on taking this whole relationship thing slow. and to keep it a secret do to her father ...not being a fan of lesbians Weiss was also shocked to hurt what Natsu said and she sighed in disappointment. not at Natsu but mostly at herself.

"im sorry Natsu I didn't think that was a part of your kind culture . " she said . Natsu could tell she was sad. sad because she thinks that she messed up .

"its ok Weiss. it's not like my culture is not something you can just look up you know" Natsu said looking down rubbing her forearm. Weiss knew that look at was giving.

she was upset how she's the only true dragon slayer. ..the last of her kind.

"Natsu i'm sure gajeel will become one soon right?" Weiss said trying to put her hopes up. Natsu sighed and then smiled to Natsu

"ya your right" Natsu said smiling at Weiss and Weiss smiled back.

"hey um" Weiss walked over the Natsu fire she made to cook the fish. she sat down . she didn't care if the dress she was wear got dirty . Natsu sat down next to her with a smiled and Weiss went into a ball hugging her knees she sighed. She looked at Natsu. her silted eyes staring into her normal ones. Weiss ever since they were kids she loved those eyes. thinking it was cool back then to now thinking its dutiful.

"so it's there anything about mates I should know " she said.

for some reason there was hesitation in her voice . when she spoke.

"well um yes see we dragons stop aging when we hit 18 including our mates not matter the race. " to Weiss this was interesting to her. she and Natsu was both 18. then it hit her.

"wait so what do you mean by stop ageing . what's there life span" .

Weiss not had only one question. why was she shaking.

"we don't have one. for all dragons and their mates ...there bettas live forever till they die." she said.

this shocked Weiss to think about. even when they were just friends she thought about being Natsu's beta. and for them to live forever...was amazing to her

that all her feeling where turned to sadness

to she Natsu crying infront of her.

"a-a-and *hic* if y-y-you w-a-a-ann hic* it now " Natsu was still crying. her yellow eyes were watery and puffy.

she hated to see Natsu like this. the strong and powerful that' she knows. crying. the person who cheered her up about her father.

the person who stopped Weiss from crying her eyes out so many times. Weiss had to no she needed to pay Natsu back.

she did something to show Natsu that she loves her...

Natsu stopped crying to feel something. her puffy eyes were less noticeable...she felt her right cheek to feel what it could be.

it was wet and cold. then it hit hurt like piccolo hitting her in the back of the head.

she licked her cheek...

she was ok with the information she told her.

she turned around to Weiss and pushed her down to the ground her hands on her wrist. Weiss underneath her. Weiss was blushing to she this sight. she's never done this to Weiss ever. she saw her yellow eyes shining. her cheeks ruby red. finally after a moment she spoke. as she want down to her ear. she whispered something that made Weiss happy.

"I love you snowflake" Weiss blushed and whispered back.

"and I love you my fire dragon"


End file.
